


A Gray Day in Purgatory

by Rainbow820



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny's POV, M/M, No beta- we die like men, POV Outsider, Purgatory, Season/Series 08, allshipscc, cross posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820
Summary: Made for allshipscreation challenge round 45 on Tumblr, thought I would post it here too.Prompt: An episode you think best depicts their relationship. (Used all ten minutes of purgatory screen time as inspiration)Benny Laffitte's thoughts and observations of Destiel in purgatory. That's really all it is.





	A Gray Day in Purgatory

Benny Lafitte died a long time ago and then he got his head chopped off by his so-called family. He belongs in purgatory with all the other monster sons of bitches running around here in their eternal damnation. Doesn’t mean he don’t get real fucking sick of it. 

He hears the stories the rumors. Way back when little Eve was thrown down here for her sins. God gave her an escape hatch, the leviathans never let her through. Course probably never happened God wasn’t a thing, he wouldn’t have made such a terrible monster. Benny would love to jump back into the real world kill his old man, avenge his Andrea. 

He’s been hearing some new rumors lately, a human and an angel crashed landed in this hellhole. Now Benny doesn’t believe the whole angel bit no matter what his running mates are telling him. Ain’t no such thing as an angel just what lives in the bible. 

Benny watches his teammate, Florian french revolutionists he may have been, he is not a good fighter he has the brains. His lover Pablo old Mexican royalty from the Spanish invader days. Benny rolls with them nothing interesting most days just chopping away. They were both older than him but so dumb you wouldn’t guess it. 

But he sits back and watches something shove Florian against a tree. Pablo is on his way back to them he can hear it. But this man must be that so called angel. Very pretty smells something fresh even if he is covered in dirt. Heart pounding steadily pumping that so called angelic blood. Sharp jaw, stubble, green eyes like a pretty gem. He’s got a presence alright he is commanding the forest like he owns it. 

“Where’s the angel” is growled out of those pretty lips and Benny is taken aback. 

“You must be the human,” Florian growls and he put it together faster than Benny. This man can not be a regular human but Florian’s head is gone and Pablo comes seconds too late. 

This newcomer is tackled and Benny watches the struggle. If this really is a human than he can bring Benny out of this hell. He rushes forward and sees the betrayal and shock in Pablo’s eyes but he swings. Better off dead than moping over Florian for the rest of his undead life. 

Benny learns very quickly that this newcomer is indeed a flesh and blood human. He is, however, one stubborn mean son of a bitch. Benny also learns his name is Dean. 

“What’s your angel’s name?” Benny asks as they settle down for the night. He’s met with a piercing green gaze and lips curled in anger. 

“You don’t gotta know he’s my angel we’re gonna get him and get out” Dean growls hands curling tighter over Florian’s blade. 

Dean isn’t looking to play nice or make friends that much is overly apparent to Benny. So he raises his hands and rolls over. Dean grunts and does the same. Clearly, he forgets what Benny is because Benny hears Dean’s whispers as if he was shouting them in Benny’s ears. 

“Dear Castiel whos ass art around here somewhere. Get your feathered ass over here. I got a way out now dude and if anyone is gonna know about an escape hatch made by god” Dean trails off and sighs. “Whatever” he finishes it with and Benny purses his lips. 

Never took Dean for the religious type but that was no regular choir boy prayer. No Dean was praying to his angel, his angel Castiel. Benny has never heard of no Castiel. But then again all he ever heard was Lucifer. Benny has gone and got himself stuck with a crazy human because there ain’t no such thing as angels he is as sure of that as he is that the gray morning will come in purgatory. What he wouldn’t give to feel the sun again. 

Dean is relentless in his search and nothing Benny says seems to be convincing him otherwise. Dean stops whispering his prayers realizes the futility of that. He doesn’t even wait for Benny to pretend to fall asleep. Benny would sure like it if he did, it is too raw to see those hard eyes raw with emotion as he prays to his so called angel. 

“What is your Castiel even the angel of” Benny drawls staring at his human huh wonder when he started thinking of Dean like that. 

Dean flinches at that and opens his mouth and shuts it again. “Don’t use his name” Dean snarls. 

“What do I call your pet then hmm? Cas, Cassie, feathers?” Benny begins listing. 

“None of those Castiel is his name. Cas is for family, Cassie is for his siblings, and he ain’t my damn pet” Dean snarls with that rage only priests can manage up Benny knows that for sure. Wonder who else gets to call that angel Cas if the guys’ siblings were not family. 

“Didn’t take you for a religious follower brother” Benny decides on finally. 

“Cas? I’d follow him anywhere” Dean says and looks at his bloody hands with wide eyes like he just noticed them. “You call him, angel you don’t get no other title” Dean snaps and sighs. 

“Alright brother I’ll back off,” Benny says and goes to stand. 

“Thursday” Dean mutters and Benny stares at him. “Castiel is the angel of Thursday’s the fourth day,” Dean says clearing his throat. 

Benny smirks and nods before sitting down beside Dean again. He is lost in his thoughts and Benny is content to be silent for the rest of the night. If angels were real Dean deserves something better than the angel of Thursday, nothing interesting happens on Thursdays. 

Benny follows him and sighs as Dean tortures monster after monster growing more desperate every time to find his angel. And then they’re told the stream up north. 

Benny tries to make Dean rest for the night but his human presses Florian’s knife to his throat and demands they keep going. Benny concedes he’s starting to think he’d follow Dean anywhere. This so called angel doesn’t deserve any of Dean let alone his faith. 

The grey breaks through the black and they come over a ridge. Dean sprints forward yelling out Cas. The man in the trench coat in kneeling but Benny hears loud and clear in a voice like gravel, “Dean.”

The man stands and Benny is off to the side. Dean hugs him tight and arms don’t raise to meet the first act of affection Benny has seen give. Does this man not realize how lucky he is to have Dean. 

He tries once again to make Dean give up on his quest to bring this man who calls himself an angel with them. Dean won’t relent and this angel gives in. Benny is starting to wonder who is following who. 

They walk in silence Dean who would trudge ahead head swiveling eyes wild is slower paced with Castiel. Eyes glued to him a slight smile on his face. Well, Benny could have never understood how much Dean loves his angel until he watched Dean hug him tight and demand he come home. 

They are jumped by a goddamn rugaru nasty little bastards. Weapons go up and Benny watches it speed towards them when it collides forehead to Castiel’s hand. Benny has to look away and sees Dean with a bowed head already as a blinding light shines through the forest. The rugaru looks burnt like a husk and Dean slides right back up to Castiel.

He starts chatting Castiel up about grace usage and being connected to the home base all the way in purgatory. Castiel starts mumbling nonsense about heaven being aligned in some ways with Heaven and Hell despite common human perceptions and he just keeps going. 

Benny is kind of awed by it the energy in the air. Castiel really is an angel. He just used bestowed by God’s power to wipe out a monster with no effort. Dean wasn’t shocked he was well aware of exactly what he fell in love with.

Benny is shocked by it all of course. This angel has some blue eyes but they’re swirling with some otherworldly Benny feels like a flea under that gaze how Dean can stand it he don’t care to know. His skin is pale that’s for sure but Benny passes by him and touches his hand. Even covered in dirt there is no sweat, skin cold to the touch. He can hear clearly ain’t no heart pumping the blood is dead. But it smells pure like something ain’t never lived. He can hear the angel ain’t breathin’ like he got no reason to. 

Benny was a fool to think Dean could have ever been an angel. Dean shines like the sun something you look to for life because he is alive he is thriving in purgatory. No Castiel looks out of place so holy the world seems to have color where he is standing. A shine in a blue-white tint. Dean is drawn to it they’re drawn to each other. Moths to flames. Dean, while the prettiest, nastiest, most righteous son of a bitch Benny has ever met, is not an angel. Castiel with his stone-cold persona, his voice that invokes attention, and that power radiating off him he is a lot bigger than that body he is in and everybody knows it. 

Strong too Dean almost fell right into a river with a siren calling but Castiel picked him up around the waist and the water spit the siren out onto the land his eyes glowing. She curses and spits but Benny cuts her head off. Dean stops his futile struggles and seems to relax back against his angel before Castiel lets him go. 

Dean starts to laugh when they settle down for the night. He speaks of his brother of his home and Benny realizes Dean was never his human. Dean ain’t following Castiel and Castiel ain’t following Dean. They’re walking side by side and this Sam kid is right there with them or he will be when they get out. Castiel keeps up his instance that he will not be able to pass through. Benny wishes it would get through Dean’s very thick and stubborn skull. 

It only seems to anger Dean when the angel mentions leaving. He clings and he rants and he yells. Benny is sick of the bickering and the angel does not like nor trust him he could not be less subtle. Dean doesn’t seem to care about that. But Benny makes a comment about Cas slowing them down and Dean threatens him. 

Benny sighs again as Dean says they’ll take Castiel if it kills all three of them. “And if it doesn’t work” the angel begins again, holy mother mary he is worse than Dean. 

“Then I will track Crowley’s ass down and I will use Benny’s blood and I will rip that portal to purgatory back open to pull you out” Dean snaps and turns eyes wild. 

“Dean the leviathan, I already” Castiel begins. 

“I will do whatever it takes to bring you home with me so you better hope it works” Dean interrupts and grabs Castiel by the trench coat. “Because Sammy is probably up there planning something dumb and I wouldn’t be half surprised if one of your million siblings is planning a prison break” Dean smirks and the angel winces at the mention of his siblings. 

Benny thinks about Andrea and his love falls short. He can see in front of him a couple that will last the ages, stories will be and have been told about the hunter and his angel. Two souls connected even if that angel don’t have no soul he glows bright enough.

Benny was sure they were in love, of course, watching Dean kiss his angel like they were sealing a deal made it clear to him. Dean was resolute in his goal to drag Castiel’s ass home with him. To Dean’s brother which Benny thinks that three for them is family. Not a crowd but the Winchester’s which just so happened to include an angel. 

They see the portal and Benny has this fear that Dean will lob off his head or Castiel will smite him. But Dean promises him trust Benny has earned and he nods to Castiel and then nothing. 

Benny wakes up in his grave and Dean hands him a blood bag. He sighs and breathes in real air and looks up at real stars. “Where’s the angel?” he asks and watches Dean’s smile die and his eyes fill with tears. 

“H-uh, Cas didn’t make it” he whispers head down words held down by grief. Benny don’t believe that they were tops an hour from the portal. Maybe it really didn’t work for angels. 

Dean clears his throat and Benny is watching a grieving man try and smile. “Dean I know it is hard to lose someone so special to you” Benny begins. 

“Not the first time I’ve lost Cas. Let it go Benny” Dean says shaking his head and moving on from the topic. Benny knows for certain that Dean is never moving on. Benny has never been so sure of two peoples love for each other as watching those two fight back to back, talk and bicker, sit in silence always connected. He heard Dean’s prayers and he watched Castiel hold Dean close while he slept. 

He knows Dean isn’t going to give up on his angel ever. Benny also knows Castiel ain’t no delicate flower no way that angel is dead and staying away from Dean. Castiel, he’ll be back and Benny knows it will be straight back to Dean. 

One way or another Dean and Castiel are made for each other and they’re going to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope you really enjoyed this short little fic. Have an awesome night, morning, afternoon whenever you're reading this. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


End file.
